


A Second Chance

by ManiacManaged4749



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Next summer, Things have changed, another chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged4749/pseuds/ManiacManaged4749
Summary: A year has passed and Charlotte returns to Sanditon. Some things have stayed the same some haven’t.





	1. A New Summer

Charlotte looked out of her carriage to be greeted by the sea breeze. It had been such a long time. She wondered what had happened, what had changed. Sure she had been sent letters from Georgiana and Mary but they left some bits out.

She was so happy to be returning to Sanditon. Her first time there had been a mix of emotions. At one point she would feel like she was flying high and the next she was forced down by everything she had faced. She hoped it would be different this time. Mr Sidney Parker married to Mrs Eliza Campion, the terrace would be rebuilt even better than it was before the fire and Tom and Mary would be able to be even more happy than they were before.

Her thoughts filled the rest of the trip and before she knew it, she was outside the Parker’s delightful home. Looking out the window, she spied Mary and Tom and their three little kids all waiting eagerly to see her. Oh how she had missed Sanditon.

”Charlotte, welcome back to Sanditon.” Tom exclaimed as he helped her disembark from her carriage.

”Thank you, Mr Parker. It is great to be back hear in Sanditon. I hope you have been well.” She replied, wanting to know every detail but handling her words carefully.

”Brillant. Thank you for asking Charlotte. As you can see the terrace has been rebuilt to perfection and are now beginning to become occupied. Sanditon has been thriving more and more each month. And that is partially because of you Charlotte.” He pointed to the terrace.

”Come along now Tom. Let Charlotte in and we will get tea and talk over that. Better than being out here, isn’t it?” Mary enquired.

”I suppose we should.” Mr Parker answered looking towards Charlotte and then his kids giving permission for them to all go inside.

* * *

“We have so much to tell you. It has been a long year but it has been worth it.” Mary informed her. She waved her hand as she did so to ask the maid to gather some tea.

”It sounds like it has but also sounds like every bit was worth it Mary.” Charlotte sat down next to Mary. “So, what else has happened, bits that you have not told me.”

”Where do I start? Oh yes. Once you left we came to a conclusion that if we put together money from people who were willing to give some, we might be able to get the insurance. And we did so. Lady Denham, Miss Lambe, Lady Worcester and many others contributed to the rebuilding of Sanditon. This leads onto the next big thing that has happened this meant that Sidney-“ she was cut off by hearing the door slam shut. Charlotte wondered what she was going to say. Was she going to talk about Sidney Parker’s marriage to Mrs Eliza Campion or was it something else?

She saw a figure emerge from the darkness of the hall into the living room. She stared for a while until she realised who she was looking at. It was him. Sidney Parker. She had hoped she would not see him this summer due to his husbandly duties but of course she wasn’t wrong.

”Ah, Miss Heywood, so glad to see you again. I knew you would come back to Sanditon.” Sidney looked her up and down until he set his eyes on hers.

”So am I, Mr Parker. How is your wife doing, I am guessing.” She questioned.

”No married life for me, Miss Heywood. Mrs Campion’s money was not needed anymore, I assume Mary told you why.”

”I believe she did but she did not tell me you did not go ahead with your marriage proposal to Mrs Campion. I am so sorry to hear that.” She did her best to look sad for him.

”Don’t be Miss Heywood. It was my choice.” He paused. He licked his lips as he choose his words carefully. “I must go now. But I would hope to see you at the ball tonight so we can chat a little more and finish our conversation that we have started.”


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of the ball has come and Charlotte could not be more nervous.

Morning came fast. She was dreading tonight, she did not know what Sidney had meant and what he intended to do; all she knew was that is was going to be awkward. The last ball she had been to was chaotic. She was nearly engaged to, the party was cut short due to the fire and an argument nearly ensued because of Edward Denham.

She heard the birds chirp outside as they flew passed her window in a hurry as small footsteps were heard from below. Charlotte stood up and made her way to the dresser awaiting for one of the maids to help her.

Time went by pretty quickly as she readied herself to go down and greet the Parkers. She had hardly slept due to her persistent thoughts of Sidney Parker. What was he intending to do? She had hoped he would be out of the house by the time she was ready but she was wrong. Hearing his hoarse voice as she descended the stairs, she immediately wanted to go back upstairs but it was too late. She had interrupted their conversation and the house went quiet until Tom shouted, “Ah Miss Heywood, good morning. I hope you have had a decent nights sleep.”

”Mr Parker, good morning. Very decent sleep, thank you. How about you sir?” She replied.

”A very good one Miss. Come breakfast is still out and warm.” He indicated towards the front room as she stepped off of the stairs and made her way into the front room.

Her eyes were greeted with their kids sat on the floor playing with their toys and Mary and Sidney sat on one side of the table each. Tom had pulled out the chair for her which she situated herself on, giving Sidney and Mary a ‘Good Morning’.

”Charlotte, am I right in saying that you have a dress fitting for tonight at around 11:30?” Mary broke the silence.

”Yes, I do. I’m guessing you have yours for tonight Mrs Parker.” She enquired.

“Indeed. And please call me Mary, I am very sure we are good friends now.”

”I will do, Mary.” She smiled. Coming from a working class family, being welcomed from a high class family was the biggest compliment she could get. She had no idea what she had done to get their affection but she was grateful for their kind words and actions despite some problems here and there.

”Miss Heywood, would you mind if I walked you there, to the dress fitting, as I am heading that way to meet Lord and Lady Babington.” Sidney looked at her with eyes that had a sparkle of hope for her answer.

”I would be happy to, Mr Parker. How are they, Lord and Lady Babington? I bet lots have changed since their marriage last year.” Charlotte responded, intrigued to find out about everything that had changed.

”They are doing very well. Lady Babington is pregnant to their first child and have a house here in Sanditon despite what Lady Babington had said last year.” Sindney paused. “I believe they are attending the ball tonight so you will see and be able to speak to them very soon as well as Georgina.”

“Brilliant to hear. I look forward to tonight then.” She spoke ending the conversation as she finished her food and stood up getting ready to go to her dress fitting as he read the clock. 11:20. Sidney stood up not long after and offered his arm for her already ready to leave the house.

* * *

”So Miss Heywood, how has your family been back in Willingden?” Sidney asked.

”Very good. My brother has wedded and is expecting his first and my sister is engaged to be wed and as for the others, too young yet for that sort of stuff.” She joked earning a snigger from Sidney.

”Of course. Nothing changed for you in the passed year?” 

“No. Not for me, not found someone who can keep up with me yet.” She looked down at her feet and then looking back up to see the dress shop to her left. “Thank you, Mr Parker. This is me.”

”No problem, Miss Heywood. See you tonight.” He let go of her arm and walked away from her until she was no longer able to see her.

* * *

The time had come. She walked into the brightly lit ballroom and looked at everyone’s faces. Some looking very familiar and some new faces. Her eyes landed on Georgina. Making her way to stand next to her she looked to her side and there he was. Otis. She remembered everything that had happened between them two but put that to the back of her head and began to speak to her.

Through out her conversation with Georgina and Otis, she had seen Arthur and Lord and Lady Babington. Oh my. She had grown. She was glowing and as big as a horse. Because she had lost all track of time, she decided to talk to others. Moving from Arthur to Lady Babington to Mary and then to Lord Babington.

Lord Babington had a lot to say. He had described the first year of his marriage and how ecstatic he was about having a child. Towards the end of his conversation he moved to the topic of Sidney and what had happened to him and Eliza. In doing so he indicated that Sidney was above them, a way of trying to get her to talk to him.

Charlotte remembered everything that had happened on the balcony that he stood on but still made her way up to him. He looked over the balcony until she reached the doorway. “Miss Heywood, I was wondering if we would get a time to talk. Do you remember the last time we were here?”

”Very vividly, Mr Parker. What an eventful time that was? You can can call me Charlotte like before.” She laughed.

He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. “Charlotte. I am so sorry for last time and I hope you can forgive me.” He spoke softly.

”Yes I forgive you. You were trying to help your family and I can’t be mad at you for that.”

”Thank you. I’ve missed your company, a lot. Charlotte. I would like to ask you something. Something that I intended to ask last year. The first time we met, I was horrible towards you because of who you were and what class you came from but over time I have gotten to get to know you. And I fell in love with you. When Eliza turned up,” she flinched at her name, “and she tried to get together with me, I realised that I didn’t love her the way I did ten years ago and that I loved you and still do.... What I’m trying to say is, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

”Yes.” The words fell out of her mouth before she could think.

”Sorry?” Sidney asked innocently.

”Yes, I will.” This time louder than before knowing what she was doing.

Before she knew it she was swept off her feet into a warming hug and swung around as her heart raced. She was now engaged to the man she loved. She thought this was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic for this fandom so sorry if a little bad. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
